Innocence Awaits Corruption
by Shokran
Summary: Who has Nabiki married? What will happen to Tohma next? Where is Sousuke now? Is hair all that really matters?
1. Chapter 1

In this fanfic the Ranma 1/2 characters are all adults. All other anime characters are their normal ages.

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters in this story that would be slavery and slavery is immoral.

* * *

Innocence Awaits Corruption

Chapter 1

The young captain sat back in her chair, stared vacantly at a nearby wall and plotted. Devious ideas ran around in her little, cute, evil, silver head like a merry go round with cheerful music in the background.

As she stared at the wall admiring the putrid brown coffee stains that have been staining the walls for months now she ranted to herself 'Sousuke is all mine! Kaname you can't have him you hussy. But how do I keep her from digging her claws into my loveable huggable cute darling Sousuke.'

These thoughts and many more of the violent and improper sort went around and around when suddenly she sat up with a jolt and yelled "eureka!" shocking everyone one the room.

But she did not notice the questioning stares she received for she had just had an epiphany. 'I just need to keep them separated, then Sousuke will forget all about that homely brat.' She thought with a smile to put the Cheshire cat to shame.

These cruel thoughts of Tessa's though her own used to be repressed in the back of the normally shy young woman's mind but recently she has had every bad, jealous and nasty little thought she has ever thunk in the forefront of her mind. It was almost as if a little devil was encouraging her to act on her deepest darkest desires.

"There has to be more of the whispered somewhere on this planet." She mumbled aloud. "It is our patriotic duty to find them and who better suited than Sousuke? Don't you agree Lieutenant commander Kalinin?" She demanded of the white haired older gentleman who was standing to attention on her left.

He stared at her in confusion "Uh Madame captain we have better ways of locating the whispered than just sending Sagara on a wild goose chase." He started to protest.

"Silence!" She yelled in an uncharacteristically loud and angry voice "He is going to find the whispered and that is final!" to prove her point she grabbed the nearest phone and rapidly dialed a number. Tapping her fingers on the arm of her chair in her impatience while waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hey Kurtz answer that I'm busy" yelled Melissa in irritation.

"But I'm watching The Lion King!" he whined back.

"Do it now or you die!" she growled.

When the ominous sound of a gun being cocked reached his ears Kurtz hurriedly rushed towards the phone mumbling a five-letter explicative along the way.

When she heard footsteps and an exasperated voice mutter something that sounded vaguely along the lines of "fine" but was probably "dime" or even "mime" she hit the play button and listened attentively as the popular band Nittle Grasper played through her head phones. She then sat back to daydream about Ryuichi the lead singer when suddenly, she sat up stared in the general direction Kurtz had gone and questioned aloud with a dumbfounded expression, "When did he start watching Disney?"

(Because know one was in the room one must assume she was seeking wisdom from the furniture.)

Before she could ponder further on his odd behavior i.e. not being a pervert, her head started to feel cloudy. She was then re-entranced by the music and fell back in to her drool-inspiring daydream of debauchery involving cute pink bunnies, spandex and ice cream.

"Jeeze what's got her panties in a bunch." Kurtz growled as he went to stop the source of his pain.

The blonde sergeant picked up the phone halting its shrill cry with the touch of a button and as he opened his mouth to speak he heard an angry but strangely familiar voice screech out "Put Sagara on the line now!" before he could even utter one syllable.

He pulled the phone away from his aching ear and tossed it to the confused Sousuke who had just conveniently walked through the front door. As he was about to turn away Kurtz did an about face and stared at Sousuke in bewilderment looking him up and down unable to tare his eyes away from the sight before him.

Before he could say anything to the sergeant he was overcome with a dreamy sensation he then gave a shrug and sped away thinking Kaname must be responsible for Sousukes new look. He immediately resumed watching the pretty kitty cat's frolic and play on the screen of the glowing box God.

Sousuke examined the phone looking for anything suspicious before putting it up to his ear "Hello Sagara speaking" he said in a monotone.

"Sousuke darling" squealed Tessa in an overly sweet voice.

"Uhh Mam are you ok?"

"I am just peachy my baby honey pie." She replied in a sugary cavity inducing voice. "Sweetie I know how much you must miss me but I have a new mission for you." Suddenly captain Testarossa voice switched from creepy endearments to all seriousness "you have a new mission objective you are to search the world seeking out more of the whispered, you may start in Ireland."

"But what about Kaname, Madame Captain?" protested Sousuke.

"We will be assigning her a new guardian. In fact he should be on his way to meet miss Chidori right now" Tessa said in a waspish tone of voice.

"But Mam…" Sousuke started to protest when suddenly a loud crash was heard the doors burst open and in stumbled a dusty, disheveled, and disoriented young man.

The brown haired lad wearing a yellow bandana and carrying a heavy pack surveyed the room then said in a disappointed voice "This isn't Tokyo."

* * *

It was a balmy spring afternoon a perfectly wonderful day to be outside enjoying the sunshine. So know one would suspect that the mild mannered youngins walking down the street were about to enter the Twilight Zone. The little old lady was disrupted from her musings when she heard a loud screech from the youngins direction.

"So tell me again why are we going to this stupid thing with them?" Demanded an irate teenager while pointing at two females whose personalities and appearance were opposites in all aspects like night and day.

"Because you idiot there were extra tickets." Answered the other equally irate teenager.

One of the girls piped up in a monotone "and you know she would be so disappointed if you didn't go."

"Yeah but its not like she's gonna even be there you all know she has to work."

"All the more reason for you to go and enjoy it." Said the second girl in a sadistic tone with a dangerous gleam in her eye as she leaned in invading the irritated boys space.

The third and smallest male in the group popped up and asked in a cheerful voice "So where are we going anyway?"

His question was answered with a bop on the head from the irate teenager.

"Why the hell did you bug us so much to come if you don't even know what we're doing in the first place!" yelled irate teenager.

"But I only wanted to have fun too." smallest male said with a sniffle and eyes shinning with what suspiciously looked tears.

The second irate teenager who was not irate anymore but rather exasperated answered the sniffling ones question.

"We are going to a play because one of her relatives is the leading actress." He said while pointing to one of the girls more precisely the darker one of the pair.

She smiled mysteriously looking off into the distance as if seeing something more than just simple scenery then said, "yes this trip shall prove to be most entertaining."

* * *

The Blue Thunder Theatres was amass with activity in last minuet preparation for the big opening night, which was going to occur, if on schedule, in two hours. But as luck would have it they were behind thus the confusion.

"Come on people we need to hurry. Where's are leading lady?" Asked the hassled stage manager to any nearby listeners.

One of the stagehands replied with a shrug and said, "You know how she is when the boss comes around"

"Great he's here." She said with a grimace. "Why didn't anyone warn me the second he showed up. Now we won't see her until at least curtain call.

"Well you could call you know who and send the American after her." He said helpfully.

"Hmm no, you know threats don't work on her she's to stubborn for her own good. You do remember last time we sicked him on her don't you? It took weeks to repair all the damage they caused. And in the end she still didn't cooperate. Oh wait you weren't on staff then were you? Well just be glad you missed that disaster and hope for success tonight, because if tonight's production doesn't go off without a hitch, some people will be out of work." She said while looking at the stagehand with a calculating eye.

He gave a nervous gulp said his goodbyes and hurried back to work.

He stared through the window in at the chaos with a self-satisfied smirk that turned slightly malicious when the lovely but irritated stage manager gave a huff of annoyance and continued to hassle the crew for the whereabouts of the missing leading lady.

She was at her wits end and was seriously considering pulling out the big guns when she suddenly felt a tickling between her shoulder blades almost as if she was being watched.

'You know it's rude to stare Hiei.'

Before he could respond to her discovery of his presence and deny her voyeurism charge she continued to project 'If you keep on gawking I am going to have to charge you.'

He gave a grunt then responded 'I can look at my wife whenever I damn well please.'

She gave a purr in response to his possessiveness then said in a seductive tone 'well then come in here so I can have a looksie at my hubby. It is only fair after all.'

His face took on a slightly reddish hue when she projected a very naughty fantasy to him that would make any prostitute blush in embarrassment.

She then interrupted that thought with a demand 'I will do all that and more tonight and every night after for a month if you go and find our little starlet for me.'

She knew she had gotten an affirmative response when Hiei disappeared from her mind and the surrounding before she even had time to blink.

"Finally everything should go smoothly now," She said in satisfaction. Before she could continue to gloat one of the crew approached her timidly.

"Mrs. Tendo."

She turned to her in irritation "What is it now?" she asked preparing herself for the worst.

The scared girl tentatively held out a cell phone "Its Miss Higurashi."

* * *

Two men were walking down the street dressed most suspiciously the one on the right wore heart shaped sunglasses, a red beanie that had '100 pure black' embossed in silver on the front in English baggy pants and a women's pink tube top with a scarf around the neck to complete the attire. While the one on the left wore fake blue cat ears, giant coke bottle cap glasses, long black leather jacket, a shirt that had a cute bunny with 'I sacrifice virgins' written on the front in Arabic and sparkly blue pants.

"Isn't this great, no one will recognize us now" said the one in the shimmering pants. "We can go see _Queen of the Mafia_ and be normal people like everyone else."

As he was saying all this very loudly and excitedly small children were gawking at the two while their parents tried to rush them away to safety. And everyone else just tried to avoid them at all costs.

"Ryuichi I don't think that we're blending in all that well." He said in an exasperated voice while trying. To keep his pants from falling to his ankles

"Of course we are this is how people dress all the time" Ryuichi said with authority.

He then bumped into the back of a nearby woman who after turning around and taking one look at the pair proceeded to scream for the police. The two took off trying to escape her cries for help. They then ran into a nearby park and hid in the trees.

"See that is not a response you get if you appeared normal."

Ryuichi looked confounded.

"But Tohma that's how every one was dressed in this magazine that Kumagoro picked out for me" he then pulled out the said item that had a cute girl on the front dressed like a cat.

"That is an issue of _Cosplay Weekly_ everyone looks silly in there." Said Tohma in disgust.

'How did he get me into this outfit in the first place' (Queue flashback) a couple hours earlier Tohma sat reading the newspaper enjoying a nice hot cup of tea when he heard a frantic knock on the door then Ryuichi burst in hopping up and down on one foot while speaking very rapidly.

"TohmacanIhavesomemoneyandsometimeoffsomeandShuichicangoseetheplayQueenoftheMafiaandbenormallikeeveryoneelse" he stopped to gasp for air then gave Tohma his patented never fail puppy dog pout then continued to beg "itwillbesofunprettypleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease pleasepleaseplease"

As he was about to go on begging Tohma replied. "Fine. But you can't go with Shuichi take Mr. K instead" he said irately.

"But I can't you sent him on another honeymoon with his wife remember." Ryuichi whined,

"Alright I will go." Tohma said to pacify the hyperactive thirty one year old.

"Yay! But since Shuichi can't go you have to wear his outfit so we can blend in." he said with an innocent smile.

Tohma returned to the present with a jolt when he heard the sound of a faint chuckle above them but when he looked up searching for anything unusual in the branches there was nothing there. Before he could ponder this odd occurrence Ryuichi grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the park.

"We need to hurry if we want to make it on time." he said happily.

Where Tohma had looked before a dark diminutive shadow moved and formed into a spiky haired demon.

'That man is so twisted he could give my wife a run for her money.' he reflected with pride as his thoughts returned to his wife he was reminded of his mission. 'Once I find that troublesome red-haired brat…' the thought faded as his mind replayed what his wife had shown him, his face started to flush his eyes flashed and he gave a self-satisfied smirk.

He then took off soundlessly in the opposite direction the two men had taken. Leaving nothingin his waketo testify his presence.

* * *

The sidewalks overflowed with pedestrian traffic hurrying to and fro. It was just another day in their life of monotony, Few realizing how much of their lives they had already squandered and would continue in their self-inflicted ignorance to fritter away there time to truly do something amazing with their existence.

One young woman towering over the rest in all aspects of the word, ambled down the gray pavement with a smooth grace through the crowed of wasted life. Her friends knew this crimson haired, sapphire-eyed giant of a girl as Maki. But she was also known by another name one that inspired fear and awe to the listener for she was the undefeated Air-master.

But at this very moment her dreadfully intimidating façade vanished so quickly it seemed as if a speedy blue hedgehog had stolen it on his way to get chilidogs. In its place was a look of pure unadulterated terror. What could possibly cause this reaction in someone as tough as the Air-master one might ask? Well the answer to that question was headed straight in her direction in a purple-stripped suite, staring hungrily, and wearing a wolfish grin.

Maki shivered in revulsion when Juliette looked into her eyes greedily as he quickly headed her way. She quickly backpedaled trampling over some hapless pedestrians not quite willing to turn and make a run for it thus showing the beast her vulnerable back.

After another person living the life of monotony was tangled in her long limbs, Maki her eyes wild and her breathing rapid, gave a terrified growl similar to a cornered animal that had been pressed passed its limits.

She then pushed up from the ground flying into the air using her legs to kick off any remaining constrictions with lethal force before she twirled in midair and rebounded off the nearest building freeing herself from the crowed and putting some distance between the purple suited monster. She then bounded off trying to escape the Ghostwriter that was in hot pursuit.

She ran, her feet pounding the pavement, her lungs afire, using all her strength to escape the man on her trail. But she was reaching the end of her considerable endurance. She looked over her shoulder seeing know one behind her she slowed to a stop and leaned against a storefront window gasping for breath while reflecting on what she had to go through to escape him. It had taken some substantial effort and sly thinking but she had finally lost the menace trailing her.

(Flashback to some unidentifiable time ago) she ran as fast as her long legs would carry her looking for another escape route. She saw a dim alley to her left she rushed towards it and ducked inside just as Juliette came around the corner. She quickly surveyed the filthy alleyway and spotted a door, it was unlocked so she hurried inside.

What she found was quite odd, everywhere she looked were redheads of all shapes, sizes and sexes. As she walked further into the giant room that looked like a cross between a hot nightclub and a Baptist church she noticed eye-catching banners hanging from the ceiling with slogans proclaiming 'Power to the red', 'be red or be dead' and a personal favorite 'Only the true red-head gets to screw in my bed'.

As she was looking around in fascination the lights dimmed and a spotlight lit up the stage that was located in the front of the room and out walked a handsome young man of small stature with bright fluffy red hair dressed in white who proceeded to speak in a sprightly tone but Maki couldn't decipher a word of it because of his thick accent.

Apparently the crowed had no problem understanding the man with the Irish brogue for as he continued to speak the crowed started to yell wildly in approval and repeat the slogans on the wall.

Maki feeling nervous surrounded by so many people passionate about their hair, sidled her way to the door when she noticed a couple transvestites giving her appraising glances.

As one or two started to grin suggestively and head her way she finally reached the front door as she was about to head outside she heard a yell of outrage from the stage the man in white was pointing straight at her and yelling something that sounded vaguely like "the bare ass is un-wed flung us by cretin!

Wear the beaver piss" and without the accent it would have been "there is an un-red among us my brethren! And there the unbeliever is."

They all looked in Maki's direction and then screams of outrage were heard and the crowd rushed forward in a wave.

In a flash Maki was out the door and on the run again. All the red heads rushed outside pushing and shoving. But Instead of chasing her down and attempting bodily damage as Maki thought was there intent they circled around someone else nearby yelling things like 'protect the red' and 'down with the un-red.'

As she came to a halt and stared behind her in bafflement catching a brief glimpse of purple one of the transvestites sauntered over and said in a purr "that un-red man wont be bothering you for awhile now sugar."

She gazed at the cross dresser in confusion opening her mouth to ask a question. Before she could speak however he handed her a business card and said

"We keep track of all our natural redheaded brethren in this area and make sure to protect them from the un-red when they need the help. So if you ever need us Maki baby just flip your hair back and say 'red head power' three times fast and we will always be there. Now you should be on your way." He said while making shooing motions with his lovely manicured hands.

With a nod of thanks that the transvestite returned gracefully Maki headed down the street at a hurried pace while stuffing the card in her pocket. Hoping to reach her apartment and return to reality.

Maki's flash back ended rather quickly when she felt her Juliette radar go off and a shiver ran down her spine. The redheads though strong in numbers were useless against a determined Juliette who would go through hell itself to find his Maki.

She desperately looked around searching for a safe haven when out of the peripheral of her eye she spotted two men walking towards her dressed as mismatched cosplayers. As they came abreast of her she reached over muttered an apology and knocked out the one in the fetching scarf and dragged him to the ally and proceeded to strip him of his vestments. While the one wearing the blue cat ears continued merrily on his way swinging a cute pink bunny.

She then left the ally wearing the beanie to conceal her bright hair and the sunglasses to cover her eyes she also had the tube top and baggy pants but she left the scarf on the blonde. Wearing her new disguise she rushed home to safety completely avoiding Juliette and any other red heads.

* * *

In the ally Tohma woke to the smell of rotting garbage as he opened his eyes he saw a fat slimy bald man leaning over him and drooling. The disgusting man leaned in staring at Tohma with hungry eyes.

He said with putrid garlic and gingivitis breath "So baby how much for an hour with you" while fingering the short blue schoolgirl skirt Tohma was now wearing.

Tohma slowly looked down in shock at the sailor outfit.

* * *

So this is my first fanfic and later it's going to focus mostly on Ranma 1/2.

Review if you want flamers will be laughed at.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the anime mentioned in this fan-fiction. If I did I wouldn't be able to feed them all or keep them supplied in their special shiny hair products. If I owned them I would have killed off a few by now from neglect.

* * *

Innocence Awaits Corruption

Chapter 2

A luxurious yellow speed demon roared down the paved street, screeched around the corner, and narrowly avoided crushing a group of teenagers into red, gory, fresh pancakes by mere centimeters. This swift devil of mans creation that has been rampaging the streets for many a year threatening the lives of all who cross its path, calmly pulled to a gentle stop in front of The Blue Thunder Theatres.

The car door slowly opened and out stepped a pair of slender legs that seemed to stretch for miles, attached to an attractive woman with long red hair wearing a black classy suite.

She sauntered gracefully up the steps to the front door were she was immediately surrounded by harried stage crew.

"Miss Scarlet you're late we start in twenty minuets hurry get inside." Said one of the stage crew.

"Watch out Scarlet, Nabiki is steamed that you disappeared." Warned someone from the crowed.

She removed her sunglasses and looked at the crowed with her piercing glacial blue eyes then gave a sexy grin causing many of the males to blush. "Of course she's mad pregnant women tend to have violent mood swings," she said in a chipper voice.

"At least she's in costume," they all muttered in agreement after she waltzed inside.

It took all of 8.4657 seconds for Scarlet's offhand comment to finally process. The group's faces took on varying degrees of horror.

"D D D Diiid shhhee just saaayyy what I think she said" one young man stuttered out in fear.

"Mrs. Tendo is pregnant!" exclaimed another in absolute terror. "Do you realize how much pain we will be in if we even look at her funny. I don't know about you guys but I don't want to die"

One woefully ignorant man from the group said hopefully "well maybe she will be kinder, you know, like feeling motherly or something."

The women of the group just looked at him in disgust.

Feeling cowed the man just muttered "well she could."

As the group pondered the upcoming nine months of excruciating torture they would have to endure, someone from the back of the crowed who had been seriously considering quitting or at least investing in life insurance asked in a small voice. "Hey shouldn't someone have warned Ms. Scarlet that Kuno was here looking for her."

They all looked at each other in horror. "If she spots him were all doomed you realize that don't you."

* * *

The group of teenagers that had almost become red gory pancakes stared after the yellow demon as it raced around the corner.

The tall blonde girl and the orange-topped boy yelled explicit words angrily in the direction the car had gone while waving their fists in perfect synchronization. While the smallest of the group waved goodbye and smiled happily and the other two just continued walking towards the theatre.

"Jeeze we almost died back there. That's why I hate women drivers." Said the bad-tempered young man.

The tall blonde standing next to him turned slowly with a cruel gleam in her eye and stared menacingly at him. "You don't like women drivers, well as I see it you don't seem to like women in general do you carrot top?"

"Of course I don't, you girls are all so annoying!" he yelled angrily while leaning in and pointing at her face trying to intimidate her.

She advanced towards him threateningly invading his personal space and than swung her arm out towards his face. He reflexively closed his eyes and started to bring his hands up to block waiting for the impact.

When instead she slung her arm around his neck and pulled him into a chokehold and proceeded to interrogate him while rubbing his orange hair. "You just admitted it. You're playing for the other team. You're a little gay boy." She said with a manic grin.

"I am not you damn Yankee" he protested loudly as his face turned beet red. She just kept smiling and continued her taunts.

While the "Yankee" was teasing the flustered boy the youngest of the group who had been avidly watching the teens interact noticed that they were being left behind by the others and hurried after them leaving the pair behind to continue fighting.

* * *

"Botan something absolutely horrible has happened." Said Koenma in distress.

"What is it Sir?"

"Its so horrifying I don't even want to think of the consequences." He groaned out in misery his shoulders slumped. "This could be the end I just know it."

Botan looked at the toddler with concern. What could have possibly happened to cause this kind of reaction in her boss? She tentatively put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him when he started to bang his head on to the table mumbling, "doomed" every time his forehead kissed the hard surface with a loud thunk.

"Sir, what's wrong tell me?" she asked in desperation hoping to forestall any more injury to the toddlers abused forehead.

He mumbled incoherently into the table were his head had come to rest after countless thunks.

"Speak up sir"

"I said Apocalypse has finally come. It's really the end I just know it. The team just isn't strong enough to win not alone."

Botan stared at Koenma in horror. "Sir what are we going to do?"

He stared off into space thoughtfully "Well if it does end I could just read the comics. There are plenty of those around."

"Great idea sir… wait what?" Botan gazed at him in bafflement.

"Yes that's exactly what I will do. Botan will you please go out and buy me some X-Men comics."

"Sir what in the seven Hells' are you talking about. I thought you said the end of the world was near." She exclaimed loudly.

Koenma just looked at Botan condescendingly. "Who said anything about the end of the world. I was talking about my favorite cartoon it might be ending soon. If it does that will be a real tragedy."

"You had me worried over a stupid cartoon!"

"Hey X-Men is not stupid! It happens to be a great show, with good storyline, it's a classic." He said defensively.

He hurried on trying to mollify Botan when her face turned red and her eyes vicious. "Don't worry about the comics you can pick them up on the way when you go to tell Yuusuke and the others of their new mission."

"So there really is a new mission sir?"

"Yeah some minor demons somehow got through the barrier. They shouldn't pose too much of a threat. They aren't really bright." He said with disinterest while admiring a small figurine of a busty brunette dressed in green and yellow. "Besides, there actions are all emotionally based. As long as they don't possess any humans with clout they shouldn't cause too much trouble. You will need Hiei though because these little guys are hard to track."

"Alright sir I will inform them right away" as Botan was about to leave Koenma called after her.

"Don't forget the comics!"

She stopped and looked at him with dangerous cold eyes. Koenma gulped nervously, a shiver ran down his spine. She stared at him in silence with those unblinking, frigid eyes. The silence seemed to stretch on into eternity until finally he broke.

"Uh never mind I will get them myself later" he said anxiously.

"All right sir" she said with a cheerful smile. She then said her farewells and disappeared.

* * *

A man in uniform angrily slammed his hands down onto the table and started shouting at the bandanna wearing man sitting in front of him. His face was ruddy from his exertions and spittle was flying from his mouth with every shout. Every wet discharge that flew towards the man sitting in front of him was serenely dodged before it could hit its intended target.

"All right punk, tell us how you got here. What's your real name? Who sent you?

"I already told you my name is Ryoga Hibiki. I was on my way to Tokyo to attend a play. No one sent me anywhere. I don't work for anyone but myself"

"Do you really expect us to believe that you just stumbled onto an armored submarine in the middle of the ocean on your way to the theatre? Which I might add you said is located in Tokyo. That's just bullshit were hundreds of miles away from Tokyo. There is no possible way we are going to believe that fairy tale. So you had better start telling us the truth!"

Ryoga stared at the man starting to feel slightly frustrated. Alls he wanted to do was get to the play on time he had even left a two weeks early to give himself time to find the place. But as luck would have it he got lost while looking for Tokyo. It would have been easier to locate but all the people he asked directions from spoke Russian. He had thought he was finally going the right way only to find himself on a submarine full of what appeared to be trigger-happy government officials.

As the man was about to continue harassing Ryoga the door opened and in stepped the young Captain Tesstarosa. The man hurriedly saluted then left when she pointedly indicated the door.

"So are you ready to confess Mr. Hibiki"

"Miss as I already told him I didn't mean to come onto your ship…I just get lost very easily."

She looked at the frustrated man in front of her with interest. "So you have a problem with directions."

His face flushed and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I've spent my whole life getting lost. It seems to be genetic."

Tessa outwardly appeared calm while on the inside she was doing a happy little dance. "Well Mr. Hibiki whether your story is true or not is beside the point, you are here now and you have broken countless laws and privacy codes. Also you have caused severe damage to certain areas of the ship. So to make up for your transgressions and the wanton destruction you have committed while onboard I want you to do a little job for me."

"Well uh I would but umm I …"

The captain clasped her hands together looking at him with giant sparkling eyes and pleaded. "You're the only one I can ask for help. This is a special mission and only you can do it. Please take the job Ryoga."

Ryoga always having a soft spot for females couldn't resist her supplication. So with some hesitation he accepted her assignment.

"Great! Now this is your target and here are your instructions." She handed him a vanilla folder marked confidential in bold red letters. "We will be nearing Japan soon, so we will drop you off and you can start right away."

* * *

Hiei glared at the pack of crimson haired fools before him. To his disgust Scarlet wasn't among them. He had been combing the city for the brat for hours now and had found a surprisingly large amount of red heads but not the right one. He had encountered this group of weirdo's by accident. Hiei had come searching for Kurama to procure his aid. Only to find the fox surrounded by these brainless idiots trying to enlist him into their cult. Much to Hiei's amusement and Kurama's displeasure.

As greatly as he would normally loved to stay and watch the fox try and squirm his way out this predicament he needed to locate and collect his target in the next ten minutes or face Nabiki's wrath. Or even worse not get to collect on the payment for this venture.

Therefore Hiei only stayed long enough to great Kurama with his customary "Hnn" and scoff a bit over the red heads discomfort before he was off again, gleefully ignoring his friend's pleas for help.

Kurama looked longingly in the direction Hiei had gone as the crimson haired nuisances swarmed around him. They all babbled at him incoherently and stuffed promotional flyers into his arms. As, he was starting to feel claustrophobic he searched desperately for a way to escape the confining mob of hair fanatics.

Just as he was about to use his rose whip on the unsuspecting humans surrounding him, he heard a deep voice call out over the crowed.

"Unhand the beauteous maiden you foul creatures of Hades. I will not let treacherous deviants like yourselves harm a single lock of her cherry mane."

* * *

Note: If you haven't guessed yet, this fan-fiction contains the anime's Air Master, Fruits Basket, Full Metal Panic, Gravitation, Ranma 1/2, and Yu Yu Hakusho. 


End file.
